kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Velociraptor! (song)
Velociraptor! was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 5th track on Velociraptor!. Background Velociraptor! has been called a "comic book song" that evolved from its title. The imagery of being chased by a dinosaur is meant to represent a "frightening force bearing down on you".Q Magazine, September 2011 The song, just like the album title, has an exclamation mark - suggested by designer Aitor Throup - because "it has to be shouted."Kasabian named album after rock 'n' roll dinosaur In 2012 the band posted a series of videos entitled Sticks & Bones, accompanied by a new remix of Velociraptor! which was created by Serge and is so far not scheduled for release. Live Together with the Switchblade Smiles, Velociraptor! was the first song from the album that was performed live. It was debuted on 4 June 2011 in Sheffield and was a permanent part of the set until the end of the 2013 Tour. A live version of Velociraptor! from Hurricane Festival 2011 was released as a free download on Amazon UK for a limited time in September 2011. Quotes Releases Albums *Velociraptor! CD Album (PARADISE69) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! CD Slipcase (PARADISE71) *Velociraptor! 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE72) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! Album Promo CD-R *Velociraptor! Black Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! White Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! CD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Instrumentals *Velociraptor! iTunes LP *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Live Releases Audio *Re-Wired Digital Single *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Man Of Simple Pleasures Italian Special EP (PARADISE83) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) Video *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) Lyrics Blast off He try to shoot you with precision Take your face off Young disciple it's a lie He was hung up By the meaning of the existence You'll be let down So don't you follow with your eye Velociraptor He gonna find ya He gonna kill ya He gonna eat ya You're on the outskirts Of his kingdom So keep your head down Veloci, Velociraptor Shake down Go get your suitcase Call a director Film everyone in sight 'Cause there's an air raid You wanna get laid But he is closing And he ain't toothless man Velociraptor He gonna find ya He gonna kill ya He gonna eat ya You're on the outskirts Of his kingdom So keep your head down Veloci, Velociraptor There's nothing to it There's nothing to it man There's nothing to it There's nothing to it man And now you're lying there just staring at the moon He just wanna suck your blood Blast off Unavoidable collision Getting scared now 'Cause there's nowhere left to hide Are you ready Feel the scratching getting closer There's no food left And you're the only one alive The voodoo The vaccine The boredom The routine Dictating your movements It's all got too much For the addicts The manics The papers The vapour The pressure of so called normal behaviour There's nothing to it There's nothing to it man There's nothing to it There's nothing to it man Meanwhile in city streets as everyone's asleep He just wanna suck your blood References Category:Songs